


Sleepless

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Jon wakes up at 3 am, and Evan helps him fall back to sleep.Inspired by a krii7y fic I saw on Tumblr





	Sleepless

Evan woke up, turning over to try and find his boyfriends body but failing miserably. He closes his eyes for a bit, sitting up. Evan arches his back and brings his arms out to stretch his body. He looks over at the clock, sighing when he sees ' _3:24_ ' in big letters. 

Evan swings his legs over the bed, shivering when his feet meet to cold floor. He stands up, almost tripping from where he was still half asleep. When he walks into the living room he sees a figure laying down on the couch, putting their hands into the air, staring at them (i do that). Evan walks over to the person and crouches down on the ground. "Jon.." Evan whispers. Jon hums, looking over to him, baby blue eyes dark because of there being no lights on. Jon puts a hand over his own mouth as he yawns. 

Evan smiles "Can you sit up?" Jon nods, slowly sitting up. Evan gets up from his crouched position to sit next to his boyfriend, who's head falls into his lap. He runs his fingers through Jon's hair, making him sigh. Evan grabs the remote from the table and turns on the TV, lowering the volume when Jon's face scrunches up from the loud noise. Jon's face glows from the TV and moon light. "Can't sleep?" Evan asks. Jon shakes his head "No.. Sorry I woke you." Jon turns his body, the back of his head now resting on Evan's thighs. "Its okay.. Would of woken up either way." 

Jon sits up and turns to Evan "Can we go lay in the bed?" Evan nods, getting up and walking in front of the older male. He holds out his hand for Jon and Jon happily accepts it. He stands up and Evan let's go of the hand, walking towards the bedroom. 

Jon stubs his toe, quietly cursing before stumbling and walking after Evan. Evan turns to him "Are you okay?" his face full with concern even though Jon didn't do much damage. Jon nods, putting a small smile on his lips to show Evan he was fine. Evan smiles back before opening the door and walking in. 

After Jon closes the door and gets in bed, Evan wraps his arms around him. "Your pretty." Evan whispers. Jon laughs "Your a dork." he says as he leans in to kiss him. As soon as Evan made the last move, Jon pulled away. "You tease!" Evan cries, trying to chase back his lips as Jon laughs loudly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I had to." Jon says as he stopped his laughing fit. "Can I have a kiss now?" Evan asks. Jon nods, bringing his face in for a kiss. "I love you." Jon says, before pulling him in all the way. "I love you more" Evan mumbles against his lips. Jon soon fell asleep after a few kisses and jokes. 

Evan smiled at the sleeping man, soon following him into the land of dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks but yknow I tried


End file.
